Quincy Van Calzone
Quincy Van Calzone, also known as "Quincy Sharp" online, is a former FTW Police officer turned hacker who serves as one of the main characters in "FTW Police". Before his appearance in Episode 6, he used to be part of the now defunct "Red Hawk" division as its defensive technician. Then, through unknown reasons, he took all information from the squad's mainframe and distributed it to many hacker clans around the world. This incident ranked him as a Level 5 threat to the FTW Police system and led to his arrest and confinement in Dante's Rose. That was until the "Leeches Incident" where he was given a temporary parole and forced to help Aaron, Jake and Franky in eliminating the KKK Leeches. Appearance Quincy wears the MJOLNIR Powered Assault War Master Helmet, an Infiltrator chest piece and Defender shoulder pads. His primary color and secondary color is black with red being on the highlight of his helmet. In previews for the second half of Season 1, the secondary color has been changed to a light blue in a zig-zag fashion like a lightning bolt. He carries the standard assualt rifle and pistol most of the time yet will usually sport a plasma pistol and heavy machine gun turret in other times. During his stay at Dante's Rose, he was put under strict supervision and thus had to carry a plasma pistol and Covenant plasma sub-machine gun at all times. These weapons were later dropped after Quincy went on parole. The FTW Police symbol can be seen on his left shoulder, which previously donned the Dante's Rose symbol for when he was imprisoned. Relationships Abilities/Knowledge History Trivia * Quincy was the last of the main cast to be introduced and is voiced by Corey "Hypersqurell" Katona. * Quincy has the only voice actor of the main four characters to not be voiced by Shay McLenehan. Shay stated that "I needed variety. I can't be everyone!". * Many assumed that Quincy's full name was "Quincy Sharp" however his real full name is Quincy Van Calzone. Shay had time thinking over Quincy's real full name and thought that having Quincy be born from the Netherlands makes up for a more diverse cast. "Many of the main characters come from English speaking continents. I needed to add more realism, or lack there is, to the world I created. Since its the internet, so many ethnic groups can be found online which made Quincy's identity to be a playground for possibilities and, after playing around with his character, the idea of him being of Dutch descent fascinated me". * Quincy's gamertag "Quincy Sharp" is a somewhat reference to British director "Don" Sharp, whose best known for many 1960's films under Hammer Studio's license. * Quincy's powers are a big mystery to many viewers but some have pointed out that it could be something having to do with lightning based on the thunder sound effect in Episode 7 when Quincy and Aaron first locked eyes on each-other and can explain Quincy's fast movements as seen in Episode 9 where he blitzed two KKK Leech cronies. This was later confirmed to be true as of Episode 11.